Blockmeshing
A block mesh is unlike a blockchain because it only validates the flow of inputs and outputs, as opposed to their absolute quantities (as in a ledger). A block-mesh simply requires that all output flows (spendings of cryptocurrency) have a valid source, meaning there are no "double spends" of any single input flow - the net flow rate is zero.. Blockmeshing (Note: An ImageNet makes use of the blockmeshing concept to reduce the required memory storage of miners on the network. Blockchain miners are required to download the entire chain in order to verify future blocks, whereas a blockmesh is verified in real-time through local flows.) Blockmeshing is not secure for long-term double spend stability, since inputs spent in a past block are not tracked by miners of a future block (miners have limited memory), hence a block-mesh network is only possible if the monetary values are time-limited or if validation is super-correlated. Super-correlated validation allows future node outputs to be conditional on validation of past inputs. Hence, a payment on a blockmesh requires miners to validate the local chain of the paying node. The paying node offers a fraction of the payment for validation reward. The key innovation of a blockmesh over a blockchain is that microtransactions can be given minimal verification since they are easy to prove as valid relative to a node's estimated balance. When a node makes a payment that is a large fraction of their estimated balance validators must come to a consensus on the true balance of the node, based on all transactions across the ledger. Due to this innovation, transactions stored on the ledger no longer have to have individual logs of every transaction made in that block, rather the block simply tracks which nodes changed in balance and by how much. This also offers optimal privacy, since the token transfer on a block mesh is much less traceable. As a non-linear block-hash technology, blockmeshing loses the "absolute consensus" feature that is the backbone of blockchain technology. In order to maintain trust non-linear block-hash networks require side-chains that are correlated with one (or many) central chain(s). A true block-mesh is part of a unique class of non-linear block-hash networks in that the "central chain" is actually the output of a single primary node. This node is automated to output all of its available balance during every cycle to all new nodes and all active nodes in proportion to their value to the network. Sub-meshes (similar to "side-chains") are then validated in correlation to the main chain where any suggested block for a side chain is used in conjunction with the hash of the most recent main chain block and a nonce of the timestamp to ensure that any side-chain transactions have not been falsified AFTER the main chain has long progressed past this point (i.e. no "private mining" incentive). The N-bit hash generated by these three inputs is then added to the main-chain as the "receipt" of the transacting node: a hash that ensures that the node has submitted an encrypted copy of their transaction ledger, which can be validated in future by a verification audit. Once a node spends a significant fraction of their cumulative input over the audit cycle period (how much value has been paid to them in the main chain) they are up for an audit - this means they have their sub-chain verified by a regulator of their choosing to ensure they have kept their transactions in line with the laws of the main chain (i.e. no double-spending and no falsified hashes). The auditor supplies an audit report which is recorded and saved for future verification but the contents are kept private through a second layer of encryption, completing the re-meshing of that nodes sub-mesh to the core block-mesh of the α-node. To minimise the complexity of regulation, single-node audits are kept to a minimum. Instead "syndicate mesh networks" tend to form tokenised sub-chains to offer simplified transactions to a "local mesh" of users. Each syndicate is able to design its chains and sub-tokens to incentivise the users of the local mesh to continue using them, much like a crypto-accountancy firm. Privacy can be enhanced through this system whereby there is a layer of separation between the network and the regulators, ensuring that consumers on the local mesh have a choice to always syndicalize and form a new regulatory system if they disagree with any current system: a nanodemocracy through crypto-syndicalism. Ephemeral Economics To prevent centralisation of wealth and stake, blockmesh networks employ a concept known as 'ephemeral economics'. Such a network is built upon the idea that an active economy is more valuable to everyone involved than an inactive one. Hence, instead of earning interest on accumulated wealth (as in a fiat economy) you earn interest on your transactions, in the form of increased money flow. For example, an ephemeral economic network consisting of 100 nodes may each receive 10 tokens to spend per day. Members of the network are able to offer services and goods to one another to incentivize spending on the network. Users who spend more of their tokens consistently are considered to be contributing more to the network and are given bonuses the next day, perhaps receiving 11 tokens instead of 10. This helps cover the additional mining costs that heavy users are forced to pay in order to verify all of their transactions cryptographically. "Miners" of a block-mesh may offer to validate a transaction for a percentage fee of the volume. A miner is required to prove that each transactor's net input-output balance is consistent for each period. The lifetime of each token on such a network can range from extremely ephemeral (value that must be spent every cycle to continue growing) to moderately static (value that fluctuates in value with time, like commodity values have through history) The most stable ephemeral economies tend to use multiple "token lifetimes" which can change contextually on the basis of how they're used. These contextual tokens or "magic tokens" can be encoded with laws to change their stated value on the basis of how they are used. For example a transfer of 5 tokens of ephemeral currency 5ε might become 4.5ε upon being traded for fiat currency. In this way, a currency can disincentize selling their currency and hence remove the incentive to continually destabilize it for short-term profits. (Tracking which transactions are sales is of course a harder task, but if the fiat exchanges within the blockmesh are crypto-regulated then this is trivial to administer). Humming Net Humming in tune gets you a higher interest rate on your ephemeral flow, humming out of tune costs flow with minimal returns. Tuning can be set by local mesh-lords on a sub-net or globally. Schumann Net A global blockmesh network used to map local measurements of the Earth's most basic harmonic frequency: the Schumann Resonance (7.83 Hz) This frequency ("roughly 8 laps per second") is the rate at which light can travel around the entire Earth, travelling at a speed of roughly 300,000 kilometres per second. The "ionosphere" is a layer of the Earth's atmosphere that extends from 60 km to 1000 km and contains enough charged particles that it acts like a reflective "mirror" to electromagnetic radiation from the Earth. Earth's radius is roughly 6,370 kilometres, meaning the circumference at ground level is 2*Pi*6370 "=" 40,000 km. The ionosphere begins at around 60 km further, so roughly 40,200 km is the path that light needs to travel to return to the same place above the Earth after travelling a full revolution. By creating a network of nodes simply trying to hum in tune for block-rewards, they can solve complex problems to act as a neural network solving a complex averaging algorithm to determine a statistical distribution of measured values for the local Schumann resonance across the planet. Category:Blockchain Category:Block Category:Cryptography Category:Quantum Cryptography Category:Human Quantum Computing Category:Organic Quantum Computing Category:Information Age Category:Information Theory Category:Communication Category:Nanoeconomics